Saving me, not the world
by Mistress Anko
Summary: A strong and cunning Pansy with a surprising family history decides the only way she's going to be someone or at least marry someone great is by taking a trip through time. Pansy/Tom Riddle


Just a story idea I had. I have alot of them so I may not post undates often, however unless I say I have stoped working on a story so do not assume I won't ever update.

Saving me, not the world.

Sum: A strong and cunning Pansy with a surprising family history decides the only way she's going to be someone or at least marry someone great is by taking a trip through time. Pansy/Tom Riddle

Slytherins were sly, Slytherins were cunning, and Slytherins were adaptable. So what if Draco Malfoy was no longer someone that would be desirable to marry? She would simply find someone else, someone better.

She was Pansy Parkinson after all. Her mother was one of the most cunning and ambitions people of all and her father came from a long line of pureblood and money.

She would have to work a bit harder is all, and be a bit more cunning, her mother worked hard and was cunning and see what that got her? A perfect life that was what.

No one else knew this, but her mother was not pureblooded. No her mother was not even a half blood, but was a muggleborn something Pansy was secretly proud of. Why? Because her mother at the tender age of 11 had submersed herself in pureblood culture and had convinced countless purebloods that she was one of them.

She had started at the bottom, but had become the Lady Parkinson. Everyone knew that her mother was a wealthy pureblood and therefore of a very desirable future wife. She had even made the wealthy purebloods fight over her before she had graciously accepted the hand of Pansy's father.

No one knew that she was muggleborn; no one knew that she had started out poor. Pansy's mother had been brilliant. She had found many ways to make a fast fortune in the muggle world by using simple spells she could perform at Hogwarts. She found ways to fake an old magical family tree. She had found a way to thrive against nearly impossible odds and really that was what Pansy was facing now.

Who would want to marry the girl that wanted to give up The Savior of the Wizarding World? Who could she marry that was wealthy enough and still had their reputation?

She would have to follow in her mothers footsteps after all, despite her hesitance.

Her mother was no longer living you see; there had been consequences to her mother's triumph.

Pansy's mother had used countless wit sharpening potions when she was young. How else could she have memorized all those pureblood traditions and customs in only a year? The potion however was not made to be used for one so young nor so much. Children however were very reliant and her mother hadn't show signs of getting weaker until after she has out of Hogwarts and married to Lord Parkinson.

Still her mother had been able to hide her early potions abuse by getting pregnant early in her marriage. It wasn't surprising for a pureblood woman to grow sickly and weak during and after the stress of childbirth. Purebloods did tend to inbreed causing trouble with such things.

The problems with Pansy's birth only further cemented her mother's purity of blood in everyone's mind, but it didn't change the fact that she had died when Pansy was only 8 years old.

Her mother had left Pansy countless journals detailing the things she had learned and who she was. It seemed that when Pansy's mother had been 16 she had created a detox potion, hoping that it would counter the negative effects continual potion taking had on her.

It would counter any negative effects, but it had to be taken within 24 hours of whatever potions or spell had taken effect. By age 16 it was useless to her mother.

Pansy however could make full use of such a potion. She could take tons intelligent enhancing potions and practice all kinds of dark magic or rituals and all she needed to do was take the potion afterwards.

She would find a way to rise above her obstacles; she would be greater then even her mother!

Or maybe not…her mother didn't say anything about how much it would hurt to detox her body.

She hadn't even done much, but after a wit sharpening potion, max focusing potion, pepper up so she could stay awake, and some small dark art practice she fond herself nearly screaming until she was hoarse as the unhealthily magic and leftover potion residue was expelled from her body.

It was nether a pleasant or a clean experience and she did not look forward to going through it again.

However she could not refute all that she had learned in just the 20 hours she had worked. She now knew how to perfectly create all the potions she would need for her project, she knew just how to harvest the ingredients, she new just how and why these potions had been made.

Every recipe she had bothered to read she now had perfect recall and understanding of.

Every spell she had practiced she now had perfect muscle and magical memory of performing the spell.

Most of the pain was most likely from combining the wit sharpening potion and max focus potion. One to give perfect understanding and the other to give perfect memory of it, an amazing combination, but could she stand the pain of it? No. As much as it killed her to say it she just couldn't take that.

Maybe if she didn't combine them. She would have to go though everything twice, but it would still be faster then doing so without the potions so that's just what she would have to do.

It's interesting that she spent so much time learning and practicing without even being certain what her plan was, but it would come to her. She just had to build up her advantage, give her an edge for when she did come up with her master plan.

She made her master plan two weeks later as she read though a book on obscure theories, particularly one of time travel.


End file.
